Tears Of A Broken Angel
by YaoiAnimeHunter
Summary: Yamamoto and Gokudera had been together for four years, Gokudera discovers that Yamamoto had been cheating on him for two years. After finding out something in him snapped, and now he feels no emotion, neither sadness, pain or happiness, who can make him feel again, who would bring laughter to his lips. Who can make him fall in love again. 1859 Ch4 up! Hibari makes his move.
1. Chapter 1

**HEYY! So I know I haven't updated the 4****th**** chapter of Romance in Italy but I had another Hibari/Gokudera idea after reading a story on fanfic and decided to write about it before I forget about it. Don't worry the 4****th**** chapter of Romance in Italy would be up soon. This story is also an 1859 fanfic but I decided to play round a bit. So in this story Yamamoto is Gokudera's ex KYAAAAAA! **

CHAPTER ONE

_Gokudera POV-_

We had been dating for four years and had know each other for more than a decade yet I was nothing more than a rag doll to him, he played with my feelings, I gave myself to him, he used me and dumped me and all he could say was that he never meant to hurt me, and couldn't bear to see the hurt and betrayal that would be on my face if he told me. What the hell? Did he expect that I would throw a fucking party?!

Thinking back on it now I feel like the world's greatest idiot, I should have seen it coming, he had been withdrawn but I overlooked it.

***FLASHBACK***

Two weeks ago

_I had received a call from an unknown number i answered the call and the lady on the other end told me that we had to talk, after ignoring her for days, I finally snapped and decided to hear her out, so agreed to meet in one of the deli outside Namimori, she later introduced herself as Yamamoto's girlfriend and claimed that they had been dating for about two years, I didn't believe her. Yamamoto might be an idiot but he wasn't a cheat….. Or so I thought. _

_I refused to believe her and she said she had some proof and there it was; photos of her and my boyfriend on their dates, some with them in bed together, and one of the bastard smiling at her lovingly. I was furious, I mean who wouldn't be? I just found out that my boyfriend of four years had been cheating on me for the past two years, I was beyond traumatized, yet still in denial, I was still clinging to the little hope I had left._

_After giving me some time to gather myself she told me all about their relationship, her name, how they met and a bunch of details I really didn't want to hear. She later warned me to stop pestering HER boyfriend, all I could so was stare at her while tears ran down my cheeks, I wondered why the bastard couldn't just break up with me if he no longer loved me, instead of leading me on, and making my believe In something that didn't exist for two years. As if she could read my thoughts she replied that Yamamoto didn't break up with me because he didn't want to see the pain in my eyes if he told me, that was the most meaningless, cruel and selfish thing I had ever heard, and so I called the bastard and asked him if it was true, his silence was all the answer I needed._

***FLASHBACK END***

I really don't know how I made it back to my place that afternoon, I was miserable. Something in me snapped that day, I locked myself in my house for two weeks trying to figure out what was wrong with me, and I found no faults, at least no major ones. I thought I would cry my eyes out but no tears came, it was like I my body had triggered some sort of defense mechanism against pain or something, I felt absolutely nothing, no pain, hurt, anger.. Nothing. After psycho-analyzing myself for two weeks I decided that I couldn't spend the rest of my life crying over the asshole, besides I didn't want to worry the tenth anymore, after the tenth heard about what happened he and some of the other guardian had been trying to cheer me up, of course none of them succeeded.

They thought I was heartbroken, depressed or probably suicidal while I on the other hand was trying to figure out what was wrong with me, why I couldn't feel anything, I tried watching movies, reading, doing anything to trigger some sort of emotion but nothing happened, nothing could make me smile, or cry. I was void of any and all emotion heck I couldn't even get aroused. Something was most definitely wrong with me, and after spending two weeks trying to make myself feel something I gave up.

I finally decided to go get some fresh air and probably move on with my life, I decided to go to the nearest store to buy some provisions when I saw a novel that caught my eye, I have always been into reading but not really romantic crap but this time, it was different I was curious as to what would be in the novel. It was titled "How to move on after a heartbreak" yes it sounded stupid but I bought it never the less, the instructions were easy and straight to the point and I had to admit it was exactly what I needed.

After I got back from shopping I decided to read the novel, apparently the author was from Namimori and had gone throw a messy breakup and decided to write a book about how he got over it and moved on and apparently he is now married with two kids. It sounded convincing enough.

**Instruction 1: Get rid of anything that reminds you of your ex:**

_You can't move on if you're still holding on to the past, you need to get rid of all items that remind you of your ex, you have to realize that you deserve better and that there is always someone out there who loves you and would treat you better than your ex did._

_Before you can find that new person you need t get rid of everything that had even the slightest connection to your ex._

Well duh! Needless to say I had gotten rid of all Yamamoto's belongings which I still had, as well as all the things he bought me, I decided to get a new house after all Yamamoto was the one who suggested I lived here because he loved the.. Why am I thinking of that bastard? And with that I needed to see a realtor. I would have gone that day but I was tired and decided to go the next day, I decided to read the other instructions and they read.

**Instruction 2: Cry over him/her:**

_You need closure but first you need to spill the last tears you would over cry over them, trust me you would feel better after it. You need to let go of all hope you have of you guys getting back together, you need to release him/her as well as yourself. Cry out every pain he/she ever caused you, cry out the hurt you felt when you discovered they were just using you, cry out your feeling. For some people junk food works, for me it was both, I cried out all the feelings I had left of him, ate my heart out and when I was done I felt relived._

WHAT THE HELL! Who wrote this fucking book, that bastard isn't worth my tears, even if I wanted to cry I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't cry, I couldn't smile, or couldn't feel anything, my face was expressionless I was void of all emotions. Seeing as I couldn't feel anything I decided to skip that instruction, after all the book didn't say the instructions must be done in the order they were written.

**Instruction 3: Everyone needs a shoulder to lean on, Find comfort in your friend.**

_Realize that you are not alone, you can't handle everything on your own, find someone who cares about you, and wouldn't mind listening to your whine, for me it was my bestie Lisa, she was a yaoi otaku and was one of those ladies who had always wanted a gay best friend, she was so eager to cheer me up, she even decided to hook me up and set me in blind dates in return for some juicy gossip on how my dates went. Bottom like you need to find your own "LISA" a friend who cares about you and wouldn't let you get depressed and miserable._

SERIOUSLY! WHERE THE FUCK WOULD I FIND SUCH A PERSON! I wouldn't like to bother the tenth with all my blabbering, plus he doesn't seem like someone I can ask for advice on such things I mean, he had been in love with that Turf head's sister for over ten years and he still hadn't gotten anywhere yet even though she obviously likes him too. Lisa sounds like a crazy lady, and the only crazy lady I know who's a Yaoi otaku is… Haru? Well Haru is not so bad, she creative, she's an art enthusiast and has a good taste in classical music, she would make an ok "LISA". That settles it then, I'll attend the Family meeting tomorrow, talk to her and maybe she'll even accompany me to the realtors.

That night I laid in bed thinking about Yamamoto; our dates, the times we made love, the times he told me he loved me and how I was foolish enough to believe him. I couldn't help but remember when he went on a two months mission, when he came back he didn't seem like himself, he rarely touched me, and being the naïve idiot I am.. Or was, I thought it was just because of the mission but he didn't change, he was still a bit distant, and whenever I asked him what was wrong he would put on that silly smile of his and said something like "I'm just tired" or "You're just imagining it". How could I be so foolish and blind as not to see the signs.

Despite all that, all the memories, I still couldn't cry, my chest felt heavy and at some point felt like I was going to puke but still nothing happened, I couldn't even shed a tear. I felt broken and damaged beyond control, I guess I deserved this; I didn't deserve to be happy or to be loved, I didn't know why but something in my head kept telling me that.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

At the family meeting everyone was surprised to see Gokudera, including _**him**_, everyone was trying not to upset him or make him cry… that is everyone except Lambo.

Lambo was trying to annoy Gokudera and failed EPICLY, he didn't receive death threats, an annoyed glare or even Attempts to blow him away with dynamites, instead Gokudera glared at him with an expressionless face, the odd behavior was enough to make scare the crap out of Lambo who ended up collapsing, he was shaking visibly like he had just seen a demon. The other guardians watched in awe, Gokudera hadn't said anything to Lambo he wasn't even angry so they had a hard time figuring out why Lambo was so scared of the storm guardian.

"Gokudera are you ok?" Tsuna asked, he was obviously concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be ok" Gokudera answered flatly, his voice showed no emotion.

"Um.. You have had a rough and emotional week maybe it would be best for you to take a break"

"My week was okay actually, was just trying to figure something's out, but I gave up, there is no reason for me to take a break, besides I also came to see Haru" He replied still showing no emotion. This time it was Kyoko who answered.

"What he is trying to say is that, he knows that you haven't been yourself the in the last couple of weeks and would be glad to have you back when you're sure you would be fit to resume your work.

"Thanks for the concern but I'm fine I see no reason to take a break, it's not as if I just suffered from a traumatic break down, like I said I'm fine. Besides I still need to talk to Haru."Gokudera replied also with no emotion. Everyone was starting to get uncomfortable and nervous, everyone except Hibari and Mukuro. The two strongest guardians were amused, at Gokudera's behavior.

"Um.. ok Kyoko would call her, we'll continue with the meeting, she should be here by the time the meeting ends" Tsuna replied nervously.

The meeting went well except for the not-so-subtle glances Gokudera was receiving from the other guardians. By the time the meeting was done, Haru had arrived, she knew about Yamamoto's and Gokudera's breakup and was surprised to see that Gokudera didn't look as bad as she thought he would, if anything he looked pretty damn hot. She walked up to the silvered haired guardian and asked what he wanted to talk to her about.

They went somewhere private when he explained the book, "LISA", finding a close friend. Haru laughed, she was surprised he was so honest about the whole thing, not to mention flattered that he choose her. She had always wanted a gay best friend, she began to squeal loudly which got the attention of the other guardians… okay scratch that, they had been looking at the two suspiciously, they couldn't hear their conversation and curiosity was getting the better of them but when Haru staring giggling and squealing in excitement, their brain started coming up with several possibilities of what the two were talking about, it didn't help matters when Haru suddenly dragged Gokudera out of the building stating that they were going to the realtors to get a new place for Gokudera.

**Gokudera and Haru's Conversation**

"_Um I don't want to lie or deceive you, so I'll just explain everything thing from the start if you don't mind" Gokudera asked, his voice once again showed no emotion._

"_I would prefer that, no one likes being deceived" Haru answered nervously. She was nervous 1) because Gokudera had never asked her for a favor, they were never that close, so whatever it was had to be important. 2) Gokudera was supposed to be heartbroken but he wasn't, he wasn't happy or sad or anything, he showed no feelings, at first I thought he was trying to pretend to be ok but something about him was off, it was making her a bit uncomfortable._

"_Well you know Yamamoto and I broke up and he had been cheating on me for two years" Gokudera paused to look at her; she had a slightly surprised look on her face. Haru on the other hand was surprised that Gokudera would say something like that without any emotion, was he made of steel or something, she knew he locked himself in his house for two weeks but staring at him now, something was clearly wrong. "You didn't know we broke up? I thought everyone knew?" His voice was still void of emotion._

"_I knew you two broke up, to be honest I'm just surprised that you are okay with it, you don't seem, sad, or upset" She answered carefully, she Knew Gokudera had a temper. He didn't react to her statement; she was really starting to get nervous now._

"_I'm surprised also, I thought I was going to cry my eyes out, but I didn't even shed a tear, for some reason I felt nothing. Anyway that's beside the point, I found a novel on how to get over a breakup and move on and I have been following the instructions" He stopped and looked at her face, clearly what he just said interested her._

"_Really? Who wrote the book, it sounds interesting" she replied._

"_It is, I saw it when I want to a store yesterday and it caught my attention, apparently it was written by some guy who was going through a rough breakup from his ex boyfriend and now he's married with two kids."_

"_Sounds Kinda inspirational so what did this book say?" she asked, she was starting to get curious._

"_Well the first instruction was to get rid of all items that reminded me of him, which I did. The second instruction was to cry out what ever feelings or hopes I still had, I've been trying but I still can't cry, I even tried remembering the good times we had, the pain he caused me, the meeting with his girlfriend, but none of them trigger any emotion, so I decided to skip it. The third instructions said I should find a friend who would help me move on, according to the writer the person who helped him was a lady named LISA, She was a yaoi otaku and always wanted a gay best friend. The 3__rd__ instruction said I should find my own Lisa, and the only crazy yet smart lady I know of is you"_

_Haru was stunned that Gokudera thought of her, the truth was that yes she was a yaoi otaku and always wanted a gay best friend, I mean how many ladies would say no to that, she was flattered at Gokudera's comment, she couldn't help but blush._

"_I'm flattered, I agree with the book you have to get rid of everything that reminds you of him, I'm a bit concerned as to why you feel nothing despite the rough breakup but you can always come back to that step again, as to being your Lisa I wouldn't mind I have always wanted to have a gay best friend, talk about Boys Love, dates, blah blah blah. So yes I'll be your Lisa._

"_I knew you would be perfect for it" Gokudera answered his voice was still flat and held no emotion, on the other hand Haru was blushing like crazy, he couldn't help but smile lightly."Anyway why are ladies into the whole Gay best friend thing anyway?"_

_She began to explain why ladies were obsessed about it while giggling and squealing in delight, he couldn't help but laugh softly._

"_I was thinking of moving to a new place, Yamamoto was the one who suggested live her because he liked the view. So I was thinking we could go look for a nice place together."_

"_I would love to, let's go see a realtor to find you a new house" She stated happily and with that she literarily dragged Gokudera out of the building_.

Just what the hell was going on, first Gokudera was depressed after the messy breakup with Yamamoto, then he shows up out of the blue, looking calm and relax, with no sadness or hurt on his face, heck his face had no emotion, to make matters more suspicious he wanted to talk to Haru, those two had never been that close and now they all watched Haru giggle, squeal and drag Gokudera out of the building to go get a new house. Where they moving in together? Why was she blushing?

**CHAPTER 3 IS COMING SOON, ANY IDEAS WOULD BE WELCOMED.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Sorry guys I decided to add little Angst to this chapter, Gokudera has an emotional breakdown. **

**Btw idk much about pianos or classical music but I did my best. **

**PS: I'll recommend listening to Comptine D'un Autre Ete: L'Apres midi while reading this.**

**But don't worry in the next chapter Hibari finally makes a move.**

It had been a week since Gokudera resumed working, the other guardians were still scared of him… well most of them, he was still emotionless, and the truth was he wanted to feel something- anything. He didn't feel alive, he questioned his existence, and somehow he knew he deserved it. He had read the novel and done most of them, except the ones that involved feelings or tears. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to feel anything. It was as if he was just passing through life like a robot, his body moved on its own had he had the same routine for ages. He would wake up and before he knew it he had already bathed, ate and was at work, he didn't even knew when he got there,

The only thing he felt was void- void of emotions, he noticed the stares he received from his fellow guardians as well as from the other minor members of the family. Haru had been trying so hard, he had to admit, she was a force of nature, she never took no for an answer and something about her made him feel calm, and at home. It had been a week since they went to the realtors but still he couldn't find the house he wanted, the houses he saw either seemed too big, too small or were missing something, he didn't knew what it was but somehow he knew he once had it.

Gokudera woke up today, and just knew it would be different, he was tired of the trance he was living in, he desperately wanted to feel something he wouldn't mind feeling anger or sadness, he just needed to feel alive. He walked into the Vongola HQ, all the guardians were there doing… well whatever it is they did, Dino had come to meet Tsuna for a meeting, everything was passing through him, he felt invincible. His body guided him to his office, where he went through the documents from the previous missions, he couldn't concentrate, his body was aching for something he didn't knew what it was, but he decided to let go, he decided to stop fighting and he let his mind wander, he let his mind wander, he was moving, he wasn't sure where he was going but he really didn't care. When he finally snapped out of the trance he found himself in front of the music room.

He wondered why it was called the music room; it only had a grand piano in it, which Tsuna had bought with the hope of seeing Gokudera play, Gokudera on the other hand refused to play. It was the first time he had refused Tsuna.

Now here he was in front of the piano, it had the Vongola crest on it, his fingers traced the symbol, he stared at the piano and remembered his mother, he remembered her favorite piece, he remembered his piano lessons, he knew he would feel something if he played the piano again, at least he hoped so. He was tired of the mask he was wearing, it was becoming a burden, he was tired of the chains in heart preventing him from feeling something, he closed his eyes and remembered his mother's hugs, he hadn't noticed when he lifted the lid of the piano.

He stared at the ivory and black keys, he trailed his fingers along the keys it had been ages since he last played and to be honest he wasn't sure he was going to be able to play. He told himself he wasn't going to play, he wasn't ready he just wanted to hear the sound of a piano one more time, he pressed a key and he felt the sound pass trough him, he could barely stand, his eyes got blurry, he saw his mother's warm smile, the sound was full of pain yet held some form of freedom, the piano was telling him to play it one last time, it was willing to carry his burden, he tried to leave but he just couldn't, something kept pulling him back, so he stopped fighting, he finally decided to free his inner demons, he was tired of feeling nothing and somehow the piano told him that it would make him feel, it would free him, it would accept him and that was all he wanted, so he sat down.

He stared at the keys in front of him it was nostalgic he finally decided to play his mothers favorite piece it was Comptine D'un Autre Ete: L'Apres midi**.** It was a beautiful piece, it held many memories both of happiness, sadness, pain, frustration. He would give anything to hear her play it one more time. he was so deep in thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Hibari had followed him in and was now leaning against the door staring at him.

His fingers touched the keys and be began to play slowly, he allowed himself to feel every note, every pain, every happiness, remembered how happy he was when he was learning how to play the piano, he was just a kid then and the grand piano fascinated him, his mother had given him the key to another world- music.

_he remembered the joy of playing with her next to him he remembered her hugs, he remembered her kisses, he remembered her gentle laugh when he got a note wrong, he remembered the pain he felt when he lost her, the anger, the frustration, he blamed himself for her death he still did._

_He remembered meeting Yamamoto, he was just an annoying stupid baseball idiot to him but soon he fell for that ever radiant smile, his gentleness, somehow it made him feel warm, it made him feel accepted, it removed some of his insecurity, it made him feel loved, he felt like a kid once again, he knew he wasn't the nicest or the most gentle person, but Yamamoto didn't mind, just like his mother didn't mind even when he made a mistake._

_He remembered how he felt when he met Yamamoto's girlfriend, the doubt, the betrayal, the hurt, the strand of hope he was hanging on to, the denial. He felt like a fool, he laughed at his stupidity._

_He remembered meeting Tsuna, he wasn't the strongest, physically or mentally but he always seemed to make him smile, even after more than a decade, he still hadn't opened up to him, the only person he had ever opened up a bit to was that baseball bastard and he ended up hurt._

_He remembered their dates, the good times they had, he remembered the times when Yamamoto told him he loves him and how happy he was, he remembered the time they talked about the future, kids and God knows what._

_He remembered the pictures Yamamoto's Girlfriend showed, she was wearing the same necklace as the one he gave him on their one year anniversary. He was such an idiot; he didn't deserve to be loved._

_He was better of wearing his mask of fake strength, underneath it was a vulnerable kid who was never loved, underneath it was a kid who was filled with sadness, pain, anger, self loathing, a kid who always lost those he opened up to._

He was so lost in the music that he didn't notice the tears falling.

_He remembered being dragged around by a determined Haru, he remembered Juudiame throwing him a surprise birthday or rather an attempt because he found out, it was one of the happiest days of his life, he remembered when Lambo went to middle school for the first day, he was nervous, and even tried to run away, those were good times._

He didn't notice the smile on his face despite the tears.

_He remembered when he heard about his mother's death the pain was overwhelming, he felt a sharp pain hit his chest ,he remembered Yamamoto admitting that he had been cheating on him for the past two years._

_He didn't want this pain anymore, he had wanted to feel something but not this pain. The music never lied to him, the music was honest, it saw through his mask, it saw through his guided heart, his walls crumbled. He was vulnerable, if he wasn't so far gone and deep in the music he would have been self conscious, he would have… it didn't matter anyway, he closed his eyes and let the music envelop him, he let himself be carried away, he let the music comfort him, the music gave him freedom, peace, the music helped him face reality._

_The tears were falling, his eyes were bloodshot, he didn't notice when Haru came in to the music to see who was playing and found him crying while playing the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. She didn't notice when her eyes were filled with unshed tears._

_He didn't notice when Lambo came in to see the source of the music and found him smiling despite the tears falling down his face._

_He didn't notice when Tsuna and Dino came in to see him playing the beautiful music, and saw him with his eyes closed, a smile on his face and tears falling on the piano. They knew the tears were not just because of the recent breakup it was deeper than that, they saw a different Gokudera Hayato, not the smoking bomb, not the storm guardian, not the strong friend with a terrible attitude they knew, they saw a broken Angel, lost in his own world._

_He didn't notice when Chrome and Mukuro came in, Chrome's eyes were full of sadness, Mukuro's were full of concern even though he was known to be cruel, heartless and a sadist he felt the pain, he saw the tears of a broken angel, he felt the pain, peace, freedom, anger, happiness and frustration in the music, when Gokudera started to smile even with his eyes closed, the so called heartless pineapple head felt something, it wasn't pity, it was sadness and peace._

_He didn't notice when Yamamoto stared at him in complete disbelief, Yamamoto has never seen him play before even though he had asked him lots of time, Yamamtoto's face was filled with guilt, pain, disbelief, fear and concern._

_He didn't Notice when Reborn come in, Reborn had a smile on his face, he knew Gokudera could play the piano but he has no idea he could play something this beautiful, he was happy that the storm guardian finally let go of his burdens, he was glad that Gokudera's perfect mask had been broken._

_Haru tried to go Gokudera, she tried to reach out to him, but Hibari held her back and gave her a look that said _"don't stop him, he needs this"_ she couldn't take it anymore, the song was filled with so much pain, tears began to fall down her cheeks, she was crying, not because she was in pain, but because the Gokudera in front of her wasn't the strong, temperamental, one she knew but a broken and helpless one._

_Hibari wanted to hold Gokudera and tell him that he had been in love with him all along, that he loved him, every part of him ,and was willing to deal with his baggage, he loved everything about him, his temper, his attitude, his beautiful smile, he didn't want to see him cry ever again. He was willing to accept every part of him, the good, the bad, and the vulnerable._

_Gokudera was lost in the music, he remembered is mother telling him that whenever everyone left him, music would never leave him, it would always comfort him, it would always love him, it would always accept him._

_When he hit the last note he opened his eyes. He hadn't realized he was crying, his hands were trembling, the flashbacks didn't stop, the pain didn't stop but this time the pain held a little peace and freedom in it. _

_He had finally cried out the pain, he could finally feel something, he could finally move on, he could finally change, he could finally get stronger._

He reached for his pockets and took out a cigarette, his hands were still shaking, even though he had stopped smoking he still carried a few sticks and he was glad he had carried one today. He reached for his lighter, his hands were still trembling, his head was a mess, he was filled with so much emotions he couldn't think straight, he finally lit his cigarette and to took a long drag, he needed to calm his nerves, he finally puffed out the smoke, he felt a bit better, he suddenly became aware of the stares, he finally realized he was not alone in the room, he turned back expecting to find only Haru but instead he saw Dino, Bianchi, Reborn, Haru and the rest of the guardians, he couldn't deal with his now, Haru was crying, he hadn't meant to worry her, but he was too tired to talk, just wanted to sleep, he was too tired to think, he was exhausted physically and mentally. He slowly walked away, He left the Vongola HQ.

He found himself in the church, he wasn't a religious person, and he didn't come here to pray he just wanted a silent and peaceful place to calm down before going to his apartment. Speaking of apartments he needed to move to somewhere else. His mind wandered back to the look on Haru's face, he knew she was worried so he decided to text her.

_TO: Haru_

_MESSAGE: I'm fine, no need to worry, I finally cried, I can finally feel something._

_See you tomorrow_

_SENDER: H. Gokudera_

**SORRY IF IT'S NOT SO GOOD THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT ANGST.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**Sorry for the delay, I wrote this along with chapter 3 but forgot to update it. My bad.**

The next day Gokudera had gone to the Vongola, he didn't want to go as they had seen his emotional breakdown but he had to go, he wasn't a coward and he wasn't going to stop working just because they saw him at his worst. He had texted Haru earlier and she was going to meet him later.

When he got to the HQ, The guardians were unnecessarily quiet, it was like they were trying not to hurt him or something, he wasn't a freaking baby, he wasn't that fragile. He had noticed Yamamoto trying to avoid him, the idiot was walking towards his direction and when he saw him decided to turn back, what a coward! "If you're gonna avoid someone at least don't make it so fucking obvious! Fucking idiot" he muttered silently.

He went into his office to work on the documents piling up for him, he had a lot to do and didn't want to be distracted, although he wouldn't mind a little distraction, the other workers and Guardians were looking at him like a fucking new born baby, WHAT THE HELL, he felt like breaking someone's bones.

When his door opened he found Hibari there, the jackass of cause did not ask if he was busy he simply barged in and sat on the couch opposite him, what an ass. At least someone hasn't changed.

"What do you want?" Gokudera growled.

"Herbivore are you still looking for a house?" He replied calmly, which on its own was surprising.

"Yes, so what if I am" Gokudera answered, he wasn't sure why he was getting annoyed though.

"Here's a place you'll like, and there's a meeting in twenty minutes" he dropped a folder filled with details of the house and left.

The meeting started out awkward, the guardians were looking at Gokudera like he would spontaneously combust at any moment, after yelling _"I'm fine stop staring at me like that"_ almost ten times they got the message and everything went back to normal although, they were still looking at his every five minutes to check if he was ok.

When Haru came in the let out a Loud squeal and hugged *cough clinged cough* to him and Gokudera could have sworn Hibari looked pissed some reason.

Gokudera showed Haru the folder containing the info about the house and they both decided to check it out together, needless to say the house was PERFECT, and how the hell did Hibari know what kind of place I liked.

At the end of the week Gokudera decided to move to his new place. Unfortunately Hibari just happened to live in the house next to him... Coincidence, I think not! Surprisingly Hibari decided to help Gokudera move, although he wasn't quite pleased at Haru was there, that damn woman was always at within 100cm of HIS Hayato.

He had found out that she was thinking of setting him up with some blind dates because according to her _"there was no better time to start dating than now" _somehow knowing Hayato was going to start dating made Hibari smile… on the inside, although he was probably going to end up attacking all of his future dates.

Hibari helped Gokudera move in, well he spent most of the time staring at the silver haired guardian than moving the boxes, unfortunately that damn woman noticed it and dragged him out to "talk" he was definitely going to bite her to death except that her next statement shocked him.

"So you like Hayato?" Haru asked, she wasn't one to beat around the bush. How dare she call HIS Hayato by his name.

"And if do?" Hibari answered, with a raised eyebrow.

"You are just as stubborn as him, anyway I was planning to set him on a few blind dates, and I noticed you have been staring at him the whole time." The damn herbivore was smart.

"And your point is?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with him, but first I would like to know your intentions."

What the hell was she talking about he had been in love with the damn idiot for almost ten years, he was sure he was the only guy on her list of potential dates that didn't plan on sleeping with him and leaving the next day.

"Well if you must know I've been in love with him for a while now" Hibari replied matter of factly, he didn't add that for a while, meant almost a decade!

The damn woman didn't say anything and went back to arranging the items from the boxes. Gokudera had been arranging the dishes in the kitchen when for some reason it slipped and broke and in his careless attempt to pick up the pieces he ended up with a small cut on his finger, Hibari decided to help him clean the cut but licking and sucking his fingers, which resulted in a flustered and blushing Gokudera and a gaping Haru.

"Wh… what are you doing" Gokudera asked his face was as red as a tomato, Hibari found it rather cute and laughed.

"It's not bleeding anymore" Hibari replied, he moved closer to Gokudera and whispered "You're welcome" even though it wasn't a sexual act Gokudera couldn't help but blush, Haru stared at the two in amusement, she was enjoying whatever was going on with the two. As they continued arranging the and organizing the items from the boxes, Hibari would "accidentally" bump or touch Gokudera, needless to say Gokudera was blushing the whole time, when it got dark, Hibari **demanded** some sort of payment for his help, after an unnecessary argument involving the meaning of Chivalry and helping-ones-neighbor, Gokudera decided to ask the raven haired guardian what he wanted as a gift, Hibari asked for a kiss, Gokudera stuttered and tried to refuse, although truth be told he was quite curious as to how a kiss from Hibari would feel like, and as if Hibari could read the younger male's thoughts he leaned in and kissed Gokudera, the kiss was short but Gokudera could feel his heart racing, he tried to calm down, he couldn't look at Hibari because the great Vongola storm guarding and right-hand man was SHY, Hibari wanting to see the storm guardian's face one more time before leaving, used one hand to slowly and gently raise Gokudera's head so he could look at his face, and when he did he noticed that the younger male was blushing as was a bit shy, he chuckled and kissed him again, this time, more passionately, making Gokudera to gasp and moan in pleasure.

They seemed to have forgotten that there was a deranged yaoi fangirl watching them; a loud squeal reminded them that someone had just watched their little scene, not that Hibari minded.


End file.
